mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Void
The Golden Void, to the galaxy at large, is an enigmatic mercenary organization known to be very quick, very deadly, and very private. History It is unknown to the general public when the enigmatic group of mercenaries known as “'The Golden Void'” first sprung into the galaxy. Official Council records state that reports and rumours of the company first began circulating in the early 2170’s. The first whispers were vague, indistinct, painting a portrait of an organization that, although it was small, was also extremely well armed, trained, organized...and very deadly. As time went on, Council analysts on trade and crime in the Attican Traverse, through years of careful probing, were able to paint a more accurate picture of The Void. Their primary means of business lay in “appropriation” of goods from a variety of archaeologically significant locations, primarily known prothean-habitations, such as Gei Hinnom, where the organization racked up a significant kill count fighting against less organized scavengers and scientific teams. It is unknown just how widespread these activities are, or how much capital they bring in, but from looks at the company’s gear, estimates are high. It is assumed that they export their stolen good to smaller puppet organizations, who sell the items to high-class patrons as un-patented technology or expensive souvenirs. It is even theorized that they have even sold artifacts and technology directly to the Council, or Council-Race governments, under the carefully constructed guise of approved researchers. Whether or not this rumor is true remains to be seen. Organization The command structure of the void is extremely centralized. With a full strength consisting of an estimated 750 members, and somewhere between 4 and 5 frigates operating outside their main fortress, individual mercenaries are divided into companies of 25, each being named for extra-galactic bodies. Every company is made up of 2 groups of 10 normal mercenaries, lead by a lieutenant, and one elite “cadre” of 5, lead by a captain who hands out orders to the lieutenants. The cadres are composed of the best fighters the company has to offer, all serving their captain loyally and without question. Through this system, companies can function with perfect autonomy for weeks in the field, if not longer. Each Golden Void captain, selected as the best from their cadre, serves as a member of the “quindec”, the joint council of captains. They make decisions about who to let into the organization, who to promote to cadre, Lieutenant, or captain status, and other general, small scale decisions. They, in turn, answer to the three highest members of the company, it’s three mysterious founders, who, to the outside world at least, are known only by their codenames. “The Kin”, who operates as the speaker for the trio, and a small contact point to the outside galaxy, “The Maw”, who acts as the lead combat and technical strategist, and “The Black”, who acts as the commander for the entire organization. Their actual names, descriptions, and even their races are ultimately unknown, in addition to their goals and aims. All that is known is their reputation. And that alone is more than enough to dissuade anyone who would seek to do them harm. Category:The Golden Void Category:Mercenary Companies